Conventional headphones and headsets typically incorporate a headband for extending round the top of a user's head to support the headphone speakers against opposite ears of the user. The headband will inevitably disturb the user's hair, which some users will mind, and also may easily slide off from the wearing position. Although compact earphones will not disturb the user's hair, they are found to be uncomfortable or insecure to wear inside auricles and, more importantly, cannot normally support a boom microphone for use as a headset. Certain earphones are provided with an ear hook for positively engaging the user's ear, in the form of headsets as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,210,792 and 5,450,496, but they are designed for wearing with the boom microphone either on the left ear or on the right ear.
Recently, Sony Corporation introduced a headphone (model MDR-G61) incorporating a rear band which extends round the back of the user's neck and therefore does not disturb the hair. The band is shaped for comfortable wearing, but in a manner which does not permit swapping of the speakers between left and right.
The subject invention seeks to provide a modified headphone that avoids the aforesaid disadvantages.